


tactile

by strawberrySouda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hugs, Lowercase, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: "you don't have to hug me if you don't want to, i just thought it might be nice. for you.""so you're prepared for me to be clingy and annoying.""i just don't think it'll be annoying, that's all.""that sounds like a challenge."--i thought of tskym hugging and almost cried
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 294





	tactile

**Author's Note:**

> maybe it's because im sleep deprived but fuck don't touch me i just wanted them to hug

"hey, tsukki?"

tsukishima hums absently in reply, not looking away from his homework, and yamaguchi decides that's as good a sign as any. pointedly, he starts working on another problem of his own homework to distract himself from what he's about to say.

"why don't you ever do hugs?" yamaguchi keeps his eyes fixed on the numbers in front of him even though he can feel tsukishima's gaze burning on the side of his face. honestly, that in itself was a better response than he was expecting--even though he's known tsukishima for years, he'd still braced for the opportunity of getting yelled at. he hears tsukishima sigh and the clicking of a pen.

"why do you want to know?" tsukishima asks, clicking his pen again.

yamaguchi blinks. he really isn't sure why he wants to know--he kind of just _does_ \--but that's probably not a good enough answer. he shrugs. "i've just never seen you hug anyone, which is kinda... concerning, i guess. i don't know." for a second, he thinks he might just be speaking nonsense into existence, but the more he thinks on it the more he realizes it _is_ concerning.

tsukishima rolls his eyes, putting his pen down. "it's because if i start, i know i won't be able to stop. and then i'll be all clingy and tactile. no one wants that, least of all myself."

before yamaguchi can think to _not_ _,_ he replies, "i wouldn't mind it," and then immediately regrets every life decision he's made that lead him to this point. tsukishima is looking at him again, he can feel it, but there's no way in hell he's gonna look back at him any time soon. he tries to force the color out of his cheeks when he hears tsukishima get up, but it just comes right back when the bed dips behind him. "you don't have to hug me if you don't want to, i just thought it might be nice. for you."

"so you're prepared for me to be clingy and annoying."

"i just don't think it'll be annoying, that's all."

"that sounds like a challenge."

"could be. if you manage to be annoying, i'll never tease you again."

tsukishima blinks at him, then rests his chin on his shoulder. "okay. i'm going to do my best to make this an absolutely abysmal experience for you." yamaguchi waits for tsukishima to wrap his arms around him, then frowns when he realizes this is what he was talking about.

"this isn't even a hug. you aren't doing it right."

"sorry, i'm out of practice," tsukishima replies in the flattest tone, lifting his head up. "turn around and let me be clingy properly."

"you want this just as bad as i do."

"absolutely not. what i want is to annoy you."

"good luck with that."

"you're talking awfully big for someone who's blushing." yamaguchi flushes deeper and tsukishima nudges him. "are you gonna let me annoy you in peace or not?"

yamaguchi turns around, abandoning his homework. he dug his own grave, and he might as well lie in it. "do your worst, then." tsukishima pulls him against his chest with surprising eagerness, and although tsukishima supposedly never gives hugs, it's _really nice_. "i didn't think you'd be down for this." yamaguchi hugs him back loosely, tucking his arms around tsukishima's waist.

"maybe it's just because it's you," tsukishima says, like it's easy to admit something like that. yamaguchi is suddenly very conscious of his feelings, and for a second, he thinks he should pull away, but he remembers that technically he'd lose just as he's about to do it. instead, he leans into tsukishima's warmth and closes his eyes.

"if i fall asleep, you lose," he mumbles.

"yamaguchi, that sounds like a win."

"shut up."

"never. i said i would annoy you."

"you're just giving me a good hug. this is so far from annoying."

yamaguchi doesn't have to look to know tsukishima is rolling his eyes, and when tsukishima leans back against the wall he pulls yamaguchi with him. "go to sleep."

yamaguchi smiles. " _so_ annoying."

"that's what you'll be saying when i refuse to let you get up."

"sounds like a good time."

"bold words from a man who's never gonna be allowed to get up ever again."

**Author's Note:**

> i was up for 31 hours, then slept for like 5 maybe, then woke up and spent an hour writing this
> 
> help 🥴


End file.
